


【万象物语】Chronic Pain

by IDmikon



Category: Sdorica (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Multi, 有碗你就来！, 符文大三角
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDmikon/pseuds/IDmikon
Summary: 莫里斯·迪特里希死了，他的遗孀们各有各的悲痛。
Relationships: Aosta Clovis & Charle Ceres, Aosta Clovis & Morris Dietrich, Charle Ceres & Morris Dietrich
Kudos: 4





	【万象物语】Chronic Pain

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：该文中含有莫里斯、夏尔、奥斯塔的混乱排列组合 请谨慎观看  
> *本篇中莫里斯实打实地死了  
> *短打爽文罢了 不要太纠结  
> *作者喜欢看美女哭哭

夏尔不太记得这是什么时候开始的，可能是在葬礼上，可能是在爆炸之后，可能是奥斯塔抓着他的肩膀使劲摇晃时——但他确实什么都感觉不到了。他回到自己的实验室，连外套都没记得脱，踩进蓄满热水的桶里，任由自己被温度浸泡。  
这不是他第一次失去某人，却也注定不会是最后一次。只是唯独这一次，他感觉到的只有一片虚无，好像在一片梦境里云游。他好像应该为他挚友的不辞而别挥泪，内心却干涸得流不出一滴盐水。夏尔抱着自己的膝盖坐在水里，直到水逐渐变冷，手指被泡得皱起，才想起拖着沉重的衣服起身。书中写到的那些情感，因失去至亲，失去爱人，失去挚友而诞生的那些痛感，那些本应该撕裂他心脏的难过，并没有如期降临在他身上。  
可是生活还是必须继续。院长给他批了假期，关切地表示他可以一直休整到他感觉好一些为止。第二天瑟雷斯教授却依然镇定地出现在教室的讲台上，带着与平时没什么不同的和蔼微笑。他身上没有一丝被悲伤笼罩过的痕迹，好像还是过去那个沐浴在幸福中的夏尔·瑟雷斯。授课任务依然忙碌，夏尔也没有时间理会那些称他冷血无情的话语，他能做的就是继续以前的生活。这也许也是莫里斯想要的，这一定是。他仍然能感受到快乐、忧虑、苦闷、愤怒，可唯独感受不到悲伤。  
很快夏尔发现，莫里斯不仅带走了他精神上的一切痛苦，也带走了身体上的。一次实践课上，他背后的学生是个左利手，夏尔不慎被他的刻刀划破了手臂。学生惊慌失措地道歉，夏尔只让他不要害怕，叫学生们要加倍小心使用工具，捂着衣袖快步走出教室。他刚刚实际上感觉到的只有一丝痒意，翻开袖子发现那伤口有半寸深，皮肉绽开，却不流血。他还是用绷带慢慢把伤口遮起，点了几滴红色墨水上去。当他晚上再拆掉那一大团染色布带的时候发现，伤口已经重新合并，像是一件被拼接复原的瓷器，只留下一道浅浅的裂缝。他又试着用刀片割开皮肤，用尖锥刺入肌肉，得到的都是一样的结果：不带一丝痛苦的浅痕。  
也许这证明夏尔是异常的，不正常的——是特别的。有一种莫名的自信，或许是一厢情愿，但夏尔无比确定地对自己说：这是莫里斯留下的东西。他的异变是这次事故的产物，是莫里斯留在世界上的痕迹之一。人们死后留下的一切遗物都是假的，只有他们留给别人的回忆才是真的。夏尔认识莫里斯太久了，见证过他的欢喜，他的悲伤，他的自命不凡，他的缓步成长。想到这里夏尔莫名感觉有一种心安，随后激动不已。正如同第一次接受了那个男人的爱意，他再次得到为莫里斯保守信物的机会，受宠若惊。夏尔·瑟雷斯成为了莫里斯·迪特里希为数不多的，尚且活着的，最特别的，最珍贵的遗物。  
他终于明白为什么人们总说逝去的人们“永远活在我们记忆中”，那其实并不准切，他们活在“我们的身上”。只要夏尔一天还在呼吸，莫里斯在世界上的痕迹就尚未消失。他感觉自己像莫里斯创造出来的奇迹，而代价则是死亡。夏尔脱下学袍躺在床上，轻轻抚过自己的身体——被莫里斯触碰过的，被莫里斯拥有过的身体——被他亲吻过的唇与颈，被他紧握的指与腕，被他舔咬过的，被他占有过的……  
思念与情欲姗姗来迟，夏尔成为了莫里斯的遗孀。

葬礼是在一个阴郁的下午进行的，在符文学院外的某处，高大的树木与藤蔓之间。老师不会喜欢这里的，他应当被葬在学院某个实验室旁边的绿地中。奥斯塔远远地看着人们一个接一个地上前献花，然后轮到那个有着显著白色长发的男人。他心中燃起恼怒，但又觉得自己不应该在这样的场合表现出来，只是感觉双手的伤口越发疼痛。  
院长给他放了病假，临走时遗憾地说节哀顺变。奥斯塔那时第一个冲进了燃烧的废墟，非常不幸地亲眼看见了那破碎的尸体。人们将他从实验室的残骸拖出来，他被烧伤的双手紧抓着灰烬不放。奥斯塔在病床上昏迷了两天，被疼痛唤醒。他告诉院长他最清楚自己的身体是什么情况，因为他是那位莫里斯·迪特里希的学生。这本令他最为自豪的名号，此时只是说出来就要耗尽了全身的力量。他只在药房取了止痛片，忍着皮肉的剧痛吞下一粒又一粒，匆匆忙忙地去换衣服参加老师的葬礼。  
手上的绷带又渗出血来，奥斯塔脚步踉跄，咬牙扶着树干才站稳。疼痛像是顺着血管蔓延开来，逐渐扩散到全身每一个角落。他是迪特里希的学生，他必须要目光长远，必须要做好牺牲一切的觉悟，可他没法不去想念，没法不去悲伤，没法不去痛苦。为什么偏偏是他？为什么偏偏是他？这种深刻的感觉让他此时完全理解了现实：他最亲爱的迪特里希老师死去了！奥斯塔梦中的未来，梦中的爱，也随着这一沉痛的事实被摔成碎片。  
奥斯塔有些不记得自己是如何回到住处的，他一直低着头，努力不让自己看见那个男人。他从来不喜欢夏尔·瑟雷斯。奥斯塔不能否认自己没有羡妒之心，瑟雷斯和迪特里希老师太近了，至于他们有没有……他不愿意去想，不愿意去猜测，但他能从迪特里希的目光中看出来一种宠爱。但过度的妒忌只会让他变成迪特里希讨厌的那种小气孩子，即使他确实对老师怀有一种女学生式的情感。奥斯塔突然想到他至今为止压抑的这种情绪变得非常无用，他决定仅在今夜放纵一回，若是他真的有如此悲伤，不如趁此将后半生的眼泪都流光。  
迪特里希氏的钢铁纪律还缠绕在身上，严苛地束缚着他的一言一行，催促他尽快忘记这些无用的幼稚情感。奥斯塔终于迎来拆掉绷带的日子，手上的魂能回路则还需要一段时间恢复。他看着自己手背上一团恶心的棕色伤疤，越看越像什么人的脸，在以一种极为讽刺的方式嘲笑他。奥斯塔第一时间找来一双白色的长手套，遮住那一直蔓延到小臂的痕迹。他遵循老师生前的教诲，继续生命学派的研究，期待着有一天能够完成老师未尽的事业。  
——本应该是这样的。  
疼痛比奥斯塔想象的更加长久而深刻，白天尚且能通过止痛药缓解，而夜晚则是如同坠入地狱的折磨。他翻出最柔软的床垫，吃了过量的止疼药而昏睡过去，在梦中见到看不清脸的老师，被他的千索钢弦一根一根地刺穿。他醒来时药效还没褪去，神经的反应十分缓慢，他便躺在床上动弹不得，忍受着周身的刺痛。太阳逐渐升起时奥斯塔终于挣扎着翻下床，床单已经被大汗浸湿。  
检查显示他的身体没有任何问题，魂能回路也已经恢复到原本的九成。奥斯塔扔掉了所有止痛片，唯恐自己在剧烈疼痛时无意识地吞下过量药剂。他顶着黑眼圈回到学院，好在大部分人都识趣地避开他和任何关于他们的话题，只有一个人除外——  
“你还好吗，克诺维斯？”  
即使经过了这一切，脸上却没有一丝阴霾的男人，夏尔·瑟雷斯。

“你也回来了。”  
“不，我没有放假。”  
可怜的克诺维斯，他一定非常痛苦吧。夏尔不难想象这个生命学派的奇才失去最亲爱的导师的状况，但无法感同身受地分享他的痛苦。想到这里夏尔感到有一丝遗憾，或许在他眼里自己是十分冷酷的吧。但夏尔早已想好，莫里斯还有其他的东西留在世间。他的学识，他的修养，他的性格，都无比巨细地传递到他的另一个遗产身上：奥斯塔·克诺维斯。这个学生在长久的生活中变得和莫里斯越来越相似，不过似乎更加孤僻又固执，看向夏尔的眼神中有着大大的不满。  
这或许是在怨恨他抢走了他们师生相处的时间，夏尔有时也为此感到后悔。他本可以再抓住时间多培养些克诺维斯，但鉴于莫里斯的教学模式，说不定也不会有什么变化。奥斯塔像莫里斯在这方面的孩子，有些东西在他身上生育了出来。莫里斯是很爱他的，即使他很不擅长表述，甚至有时有点羡慕奥斯塔。  
“克诺维斯的天资比你，比我，比大部分人都要优厚。他会成为一个符文大师的，说不定比我们都要强大。而且……他有我教他呢。”  
这话他一直没机会，也不情愿对奥斯塔说出来；而现在，夏尔的立场却已经没有资格转达。  
“你看起来很疲惫。”  
“你看起来很高兴。”  
夏尔已经习惯了奥斯塔的敌意，但他还是不厌其烦地指出“高兴”和“平静”是有区别的。  
“省口气吧。”  
这话用在夏尔身上有些歧义，在他想出回应的话语之前，奥斯塔已经阴沉着脸擦肩而过。  
他一点都不难过。  
奥斯塔夹着讲义快步通过楼道，他四肢又传来阵阵痛意，额头蒙上浅浅一层汗。他有些发现了其中的规律，似乎每当他想起关于迪特里希老师的事时，疼痛就会像潮水一样袭来。这是个十分可笑的诅咒，像是老师为了鞭策他而施下的最为严厉的惩罚。  
他怎么做得到呢？这座学院，这扇门，这双手，这块黑板，还有……那个男人。每一件事，每一个物品，每一个角落都让他想起迪特里希。奥斯塔祈祷着迪特里希的宽恕，希望老师能给予自己时间，让他逐渐生出勇气与力量经过这场试炼。  
他一点都不难过。  
这种声音逐渐盖过了理智。  
夏尔·瑟雷斯看起来和平日并无二致，仍然扮演他那和蔼可亲的导师身份；可他作为迪特里希老师的恋人，那一层身份对他来说什么都不是吗？莫里斯·迪特里希爱他！他爱瑟雷斯！就像奥斯塔爱着他的老师一样！那个幸福的男人几乎包揽了迪特里希的所有宠爱，却没有表现出来一丝遗憾！  
这不公平！这不公平！奥斯塔隔着布料按揉手背，烧伤明明已经几乎痊愈，疼痛却依然残留在身体的每一个部位。每夜他躺在床上，这股疼痛就会与思念一并纠缠着他，在日落之后撕碎他，在日出之前修补他。奥斯塔毫无怨言，这是他纪念老师的一种方式。可唯有那个男人他无法原谅，他得到了自己最想要的东西，却不去珍惜，不去怀念，也不去哀悼。  
你不应该爱他的，迪特里希老师，他不会哀悼的。  
于是奥斯塔开始憎恨夏尔。

克诺维斯其实有料想过，夏尔·瑟雷斯毕竟比自己年长，或许他更善于隐藏自己的情绪，亦或是他更早地越过了哀悼的阶段。奥斯塔本意上尊重迪特里希老师的选择和眼光，他承认夏尔是一个强大的符文师，但生命学派的身份让他不屑于再深入了解。于是他更加频繁地去见瑟雷斯，希望从他某一个细小的疏漏或是短暂的瞬间，窥见那个男人隐藏的悲哀。只要有一点，一点就够，说不定他就能原谅瑟雷斯。  
但他不停地失望。  
他尝试着，忍耐着反复袭来的剧痛提起他过世的老师；而夏尔凝视着他，震惊地茫然了一瞬间，随后转身离去，几乎是落荒而逃。  
你总是这样逃避。  
夏尔坐在热水里回想，奥斯塔近日频繁地找上门来，是想讽刺他吗？他能理解。他明明是莫里斯的……他又一时想不出来用什么词形容这一关系。在一部分情感消失殆尽的情况下，他不敢那么快地下定结论。而奥斯塔又是怎么看他的呢？应该是个不折不扣的混蛋吧。  
他看起来太疲惫了，莫里斯的离去已经成为他的重负，几乎要将他压垮了。他眼里总是含着忧郁，步履蹒跚，失去了他这个年龄应有的生机。夏尔在心中已经发誓，要绝对柔和地对待他。奥斯塔和他的处境一样，却大有不同。他无法理解奥斯塔的悲痛，那么任何形式语言或是安慰都像是无趣的，装模作样的，虚伪的同情心。夏尔把头也沉入水中，在静谧中思考着。  
“你有为老师默哀吗？”  
我有的。我有的。  
可夏尔却没法说出口，他知道这属于欺骗，因为他明明已经感觉不到……

符文学院的天象仪预测出了十几年一遇的大雨，于是学生们纷纷不安地蜷缩在宿舍，等待暴雨的停息。夏尔在大风中艰难地前行，他刚刚检查完宿舍楼的房顶，踏着没过脚面的雨水返回他的实验室。开门时他突然想起自己早上忘记关窗户，气流卷飞了大量纸页，他顶着风壁合上了门，甩掉鞋子急匆匆地关窗。  
有人在屋里。  
夏尔几乎是出于魂能的自然反应躲过了一发法术狙击，从漆黑的角落里，闪亮的魂能映照出来不速之客的脸。  
“克诺维斯……”  
奥斯塔面色平静，挥手准备第二次攻击。夏尔在他构造出完整的术式之前用简单咏唱打断了进程，点燃离自己最近的魂能晶灯。  
“别这样，克诺维斯。”  
奥斯塔没有要和他谈论的意思，口中继续快速地咏唱，展开三重攻击法术。夏尔被逼进角落只能迎战，构造防御与魂能逆流的术式。暴雨声与法术生效声齐鸣，天空越发漆黑，闪过一道巨大的闪电，跟随而至的是几乎撕裂大地的雷鸣。  
“瑟雷斯！瑟雷斯！！”  
奥斯塔的魂能消耗已经过半，他高声喊着那个人的名字，盖过雨水的拍打声。夏尔像听到一声惊雷般被他的气势震惊，在狭窄的空间里四处躲避。他从昏暗的光线中看见奥斯塔的脸，那眼中溢出的泪已经布满脸庞，悲哀和愤懑像这场大雨一样倾泻而出。  
我还是不理解，克诺维斯，静下来之后好好告诉我吧！  
夏尔打在两个回合之前就埋下的反弹符文上，不偏不倚地击中奥斯塔的后背。他被激动的情感冲昏了头脑，也比不上夏尔的实战经验，全身的魂能回路都被阻断。奥斯塔应声倒地，紧咬牙关忍受着卷土重来的疼痛。瑟雷斯也跌坐在离他不远的地方喘气，惊魂未定，颤抖地站起身合上窗户。  
“克诺维斯，我们好好谈谈吧。”  
夏尔蹲在他面前，把他拖到干燥的墙下，直视他的眼睛。那双浅棕色的眼睛里闪着迷茫，困惑，以及——同情。  
我不需要你的同情。我要你感到疼痛。  
“瑟雷斯，”奥斯塔声音有些颤抖，“你就没有一丝难过吗？”  
轰——  
只是闪电照亮房间又暗淡下去的瞬间，夏尔的脸上消失了一切情感，失神地凝望着虚空。  
“是啊。”他缓缓地垂下头，“我为什么一点都不难过呢？”  
瑟雷斯，瑟雷斯，瑟雷斯，瑟雷斯！  
奥斯塔失去了魂能的运用，双手麻木地垂在地上，身体则在怒火的灼烧下作出了最本能的反应：他猛然前倾撞倒夏尔，在他反应过来之前向他的脖颈咬去。  
你为什么不难过？你必须感受，你必须痛苦，只有这样你才对得起迪特里希给你的一切！你要为他哀悼，你要悲痛，你要感受和我一样的地狱！  
“克诺维斯！克诺维斯！放开！奥斯塔！啊！！！”  
夏尔闪身避开要害，让奥斯塔的牙齿咬在肩膀上。他本来使劲想要推开，却在这一瞬间——  
好疼。  
好疼好疼好疼好疼好疼——  
眼前的天花板瞬间变得模糊，胸腔逐渐憋闷，漫长的等待似乎终于到达尽头。暴雨冲垮了大坝，随着翻腾的水花一泄而出。夏尔眼前变得漆黑，他挣扎着四处摸索，抓紧离他最近的什么东西。那种久违的疼痛像阴云抛下的利剑，贯穿了他的意识、他的心脏。眼睛被源源不断的盐水渍得刺痛，他不可救药地从喉咙里发出哀嚎，被一次又一次的雷声吞没。指甲深深嵌进手心，他几乎要喘不过来，使劲抽了一口气，却什么空气都没有吸进去。  
这是报应吗？这是报应吗？这是为我那天在葬礼上的冷淡而降临的报应吗？夏尔什么都能感觉到了，他被突如其来的悲痛卷入漩涡。他突然真真切切地感受到，莫里斯走了，莫里斯走了！他死了！他的爱人死了！他们还那么年轻，还什么都没能留下！他再也得不到他的爱了！夏尔的心被不停地撕裂又生长回去，又以另一种方式被拆成两半。他马上就要被潮水吞没，情急之下抱紧了最后一根稻草。  
奥斯塔被夏尔的双臂勒得有些呼吸困难，但他能感觉到身上的疼痛正在逐渐消失。他满意地听见瑟雷斯的嚎叫和几近窒息的喘咳，全身那对抗痛觉而紧绷的肌肉也逐渐松弛下来。夏尔紧抓着他不放手，紧紧贴在他身上。隔着被冷雨浸泡的布料，他听见夏尔胸膛中那颗悲伤的心在生死之间往来的声音，耳畔则是夏尔因阵痛而吐出的微弱气息。  
这回轮到奥斯塔展现怜悯。双手的知觉逐渐恢复，他松开牙关，夏尔却仍然颤抖着仿佛哮喘，意识模糊地一声一声呼唤着已逝之人。奥斯塔摘掉一只湿漉漉的手套，抚上他冰冷的后脊，在黑暗和嘈杂的雨声中缓慢地移动。夏尔稍微安静下来以后，仍然像个大哭过的小孩一样，鼻子连同胸腔一抽一抽的。奥斯塔终于也因魂能见底的疲乏而昏迷，得到了两个月来最平稳的一次睡眠。雷雨逐渐远去，在浅层的意识中，看不清的老师远远地望了望他，转身步入极昼的光环。

大雨在日出之前终于平息，留下如同废墟一般的残枝败叶。醒来的奥斯塔躺在不属于自己的房间，周遭的地上留着尚未干燥的水渍和杂乱的纸页。旁边睡着经历了同样暴雨之夜的瑟雷斯，眼睛红肿，白色的长发凌乱地缠成一团，眉头在睡眠中紧锁不解。奥斯塔感到一种奇妙的荒诞，或许这正是他那作风肆意不羁的老师留下的，最后的一次恶作剧。  
克诺维斯明白这个道理，他们两清了。他知道这件事只会停留在昨晚，停留在这个房间。他乘着曦光缓慢起身，准备安静地离开。夏尔在他身边动了两下，抓住他的袖口，半梦半醒。  
“别走。”  
迪特里希老师，您究竟为何爱上了他？  
对于这个问题，奥斯塔心中其实有一些不明确的答案，只是他没有心情，更没有胆量去探明。他轻缓地用裸露的手掰开夏尔，这是他第一次，也是最后一次以肌肤触碰夏尔的。  
“再见，夏尔。”  
后来奥斯塔提交了辞呈，独身一人离开了符文学院。这样也好，夏尔想，对他们都好。他听闻奥斯塔前往晴空草原，拥有了自己的实验室，继续着他自己的研究。而后的二十余年间，瑟雷斯老师变成了瑟雷斯院长，克诺维斯老师变成了克诺维斯医生，他们之间还有短暂的书信往来，却再也没见过对方。  
夏尔·瑟雷斯和奥斯塔·克诺维斯，在缄默中以各自的方式记忆并怀念着莫里斯·迪特里希。符文学院数十年一遇的天才，被悄无声息地分成两半，以另一种方式在大地上徘徊。  
夏尔还是偶尔会感觉自己有情感上的迟钝，奥斯塔也时常在夜半因疼痛难以入眠。  
即使造成痛苦的病灶已经被移除，仍然需要花费十几年，甚至数十年才能愈合的伤口。  
名为，慢性钝痛（Chronic Pain）。


End file.
